


Just A Single Touch

by peppermintcake



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcake/pseuds/peppermintcake
Summary: Caroline's diagnosis catches up with Casey.Little extra scene that takes place during the friends diamond scene in book 2 chapter 19.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 9





	Just A Single Touch

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

Casey rolls her eyes, but still holds on tightly to Bryce’s hand, slowing down her steps to fall behind their laughing friends while walking through the dimly lit streets towards the Boston Common.

“You complaining, Lahela?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Bryce gives Casey one of his signature winks that seems to ease some of her tension again.

He really had hoped that spending time with their friends and their little _private_ _excursion_ to the Atrium while Sienna was apparently looking for spray cans would have relaxed her. Apparently not.

He comes to a stop and turns Casey to face him, their fingers still laced. “Casey, are you okay?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

Casey bites her bottom lip after her hasty response, not meeting his eye. Bryce sighs, not really in the mood to play a guessing game with her.

“Well, apart from the obvious you’re very affectionate and touchy-feely tonight.”

Casey sighs deeply. “I know. Sorry.”

Bryce places a finger under her chin to gently tip her head back, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

“Don’t apologize for that, gorgeous. It’s just that you’re usually a little more… independent.”

“Our case today, the one I mentioned during lunch… it had a sad ending. It reminded me of you. Us.” Casey takes a deep breath before continuing, seemingly steeling herself. “The attack and what’s about to happen if we really end up in different cities.”

“We talked about it, Case. We’ll find something together, or at least close together.”

“I know.” Casey begins to chew on her bottom lip, her expression still tense. “It’s just… They love each other, Bryce. And if they ever touch each other again, it would _kill_ her. And I…”

Casey sniffles only once before Bryce has gathered her in his strong arms, soothingly running his hand along her back.

“God, the thought of not being able to ever touch you again, to feel you again during _that_ night… it was killing me. It was just… painful… And I’ve been fortunate enough to be here, to _feel_ _you_. The thought of that getting taken away again…”

“I know.”

Casey presses herself even closer to him, the words seemingly too hard to speak, hear and to even think.

Not that they were necessary – he knows exactly what she means.

Just a single touch from her made him feel wanted. Comforted. Safe. Happy. **Alive**.

While in the hazmat suit he had so desperately wanted to feel her skin, to make her feel all those things a touch can make _him_ feel. Maybe to give her even more incentive to fight for her life for as long as she can. Or maybe to comfort her. To comfort himself.

And when she was asleep, he desperately had searched his memory for the last time they had touched. A gesture that he had taken for granted, because he didn’t even _think_ that it could possibly be their last physical contact. Their last touch.

He knows.

So he just holds her, his senses on full alert, losing himself in the moment, the feeling of her and every emotion the simple touch stirs up. Giving and gathering strength for whatever they are going to face next, for whatever hurdle is going to present itself.

His chest feels cold when Casey pulls back and leaves his arms after what feels like a long time and no time at all, smiling slightly sad but also stronger up to him.

In search for her warmth he pulls her to his side, slings an arm around her shoulder and places a light kiss on her temple that makes her sigh happily while they continue their way to the park.

“Seems like we lost the others.”

“Doesn’t really matter. The only thing besides Aurora’s on the schedule was mine. And honestly, the only thing on my list until we have to leave is to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“You sap.”

Casey playfully slaps him on the arm, a genuine smile back on her face and her eyes shining more brightly again. “Hey!”

Bryce catches her hand, a broad happy grin on his lips as he pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

Just a single touch that makes him crazy. That makes him feel **loved**. 

”Can’t say I blame you for it. I’m incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Pixelberry Studios


End file.
